


Love Conquers All

by AlyyCe



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Episode Fix-it, Fluff, I think I gave myself diabetes, M/M, One Shot, Wordcount: 500-1.000, s10e08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyyCe/pseuds/AlyyCe
Summary: Ian and Mickey's thoughts when they were about to get married
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Love Conquers All

**Author's Note:**

> First, I suck at summaries so, if you're actually reading this, THANK YOU. It means a lot. I promise it's cute! 
> 
> Also, I got inspired by this gif: https://66.media.tumblr.com/b7b0da53d3a44a1865e19137f4ceca16/f8c9973809ed38d2-b5/s540x810/2b8298be8ff901c341789e3612921f8d6f214ad4.gif 
> 
> Hope you like it! If you do, leave a comment, I'd appreciate it a lot!

Neither of them thought they would end up here. Free, happy, together. Unafraid of being affectionate in public, loving each other so deeply, getting married to the love of their life. There’s so much love in their eyes and so many feelings behind.

Mickey looks at Ian like he's the sun. He can’t believe he got so lucky to get himself a boy who loves him so unconditionally despite everything. 

He had always been alone. Yes, he had his family but he couldn’t be himself with them, not in the way he needed. He had to hide such an important part of him for so long. He never had anyone support him, by his side. And he never cared about anybody else that much, he never let anybody in. 

And then he meets this scrawny kid who, no matter what he did, no matter how hard he tried to push him away, he was there for him. Ian has been there for him since the very beginning and Mickey feels he’s the luckiest boy in the world because, of all people, he didn't deserve someone like Ian. Someone so loving and caring, someone who saw the good in Mickey when even he couldn't see it. Someone who put him first, always. But he had him, even when they were away from each other. He always did, he always will. 

Ian looks at Mickey like he's a dream come true. He sees the man in front of him and he sees love. A love he always dreamt of. But most importantly, he sees happiness, he sees how bright Mickey's eyes shine. And he is so proud of Mickey. So incredibly proud. 

He fell for a boy who was afraid of admitting who he was, who didn't let himself feel. He was so broken, so abused, so defenseless inside. But he saw it. He saw a spark in his eye that told him not to give up on him. He knew it wouldn't be easy, it couldn't be. But he had to fight for him, to show him he deserved to be loved. And it had been too hard to love him sometimes. But no matter what, he believed. 

He believed in him, in his heart. He believed that love would run deeper than his scars. That, one day, that boy would be free to love him like he loved him. And he did. He love for him was so deep, so unreal. He took care of him when he couldn't take care of himself. He sacrificed all he had to be there for him. He destroyed each and every one of the walls he had built around his heart for him, for them. He gave everything he had in him, and he would do it time and time again. And Ian must be dreaming because he never imagined a love so pure could be real. 

And now, here they are. Getting married. Giving their heart away to the most important person in their lives, the one person who will always be there, who will always love them, who will always have their back. And they look at the other's eyes and what they see goes deeper. They see pain, sacrifice, fear... and love. In their eyes there will always be love. And love conquers all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Short but sweet. 
> 
> Also English is not my first language and it's been ages since I wrote something longer than a tweet in english so if I made any mistake and you pointed it out at me so I could fix it, I'd love you forever!


End file.
